Mountain Retreat
by YohjisKarebear
Summary: What does Yohji do when he is tired of hiding his feelings? Kidnap a certain Abyssinian? Will it work? Tune in.
1. Aya's Ravine

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Weiß Kreuz or any of the boys_. Whistles while walking away from locked basement door _Nor do I own the song Ravine, which is sung by Ace of Base (the fact that i know the song is pathetic i know)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had spent most of the day lying on my bed and listening to one of my favorite radio stations. Most of the songs just flowed by me but then one song caught my attention.  
  
/Have you heard, have you heard? About this girl who was ripped out by her roots. /  
  
The melody was what originally caught my attention, but as I listened my memories swept me into the past.  
  
/Have you heard what she learned? Like humility you win when you lose. /  
  
My sister had liked this style of music and I couldn't help thinking about the day of the accident.  
  
_"Aya. Aya. Aya!" _

_"Oh, just a little more time." _

_"Aya, we need to get home now. Mom and Dad are waiting for us to get there to have dinner." _

_"Just a little longer. Oh, these are beautiful! Will you buy them for me?" _

_"Are they really what you want for your sixteenth birthday? I think they're kinda tacky." _

_"Oh, but I really like them, they're so pretty. C'mon please? I'll wear them every single day I promise I will! Please? They're all I really want."_  
  
After purchasing her earrings Aya-chan and I had walked back to the house, where we had found our parents murdered. Then I noticed a bomb and told Aya-chan to run away. We tried to out run the explosion, and we were knocked unconscious. When I came to, I looked up in time to watch my sister get run over by a car.  
  
/I have learned, I have learned,The most horrifying nights have an end. I was hurt, I was lost, In the dark I found my way to a friend. /  
  
After that I joined a group called Weiß. Working for this group helped me pay for the best care for Aya. But to remind myself why I accepted this job I took my sister's name and pierced my ear with one of her earrings, leaving the other with her.  
  
In Weiß, three other guys and I are assassins working undercover as florists. These guys gradually became my friends.  
  
/I am standing here in my ravine, Once again I see a piece of the sky, And my joy'll never be denied 'Cause I was meant to be here- The only place on earth, Where you are near, where you are near. /  
  
Truthfully the only really bright spot in my life was my friendship with Yohji. He, too, had suffered a great loss, but not in quite the same way as I.  
  
/Was a flower, was so frail And I let the trees grow wild around me Grew so high, hid the sky Shaded everything I needed to see. /  
  
In retrospect I can see how I created my own problems by keeping myself so closed off. I became a shadow of my former self, and treated those I most cared about horribly. My troubles began to compound and during our various clashes with Schwarz I began to trip up and make many mistakes.  
  
/Then one night, someone came Took a knife and ripped me up by my roots Tossed astray, far away In the darkest night, I started to pray. /  
  
And then it happened- my sister was stolen from the hospital. My world crumbled around me, up became down, and everything had gone awry. My outer shell began to crack and I feared that I would lose my mind; I had to refuse missions because if I were to come up against Schuldig I would be the weak link in Weiß. I could not let that happen, I could not add more danger to my teammates lives. What we did was dangerous enough. All I could do was hope and pray that no one got hurt.  
  
/I am standing here in my ravine, Once again I see a piece of the sky, And my joy'll never be denied 'Cause I was meant to be here- The only place on earth, Where you are near, where you are near. /  
  
During this time my pillars of strength became Yohji and Sakura. In Sakura I confided everything, including my feelings for Yohji and how I could never reveal them to him because I feared rejection. Yohji became my distraction; he tried everything to distract me. For hours on end we would watch movies together, play games, or even sitting together just talking. Just being in the same room as him would often times be enough to calm me down, or convince me that everything would work out in the end.  
  
/Why do you, why do you ask? Why I'm not blaming my god? I'll tell you, I'll tell you what He was the only one there. /  
  
The others knew, from experience of course, not to approach me for pretty much any reason. They had tried to help comfort me while we were searching for my sister but I had always gotten more tense and irrational. Whenever I tried to become irrational with Yohji he would just give me a look and work to distract me. When I would get too 'down in the dumps' he would take me for a drive in the country, just to help me get my mind off of things.  
  
/I am standing here in my ravine, Once again I see a piece of the sky, And my joy'll never be denied 'Cause I was meant to be here- The only place on earth, Where you are near, where you are near. /  
  
As the song faded out to be replaced by another song I remained sunk in my memories, barely aware of my surroundings.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Very good Aya-kun,_ **Ravine** by Ace of Base _fits the angst very well. But this fic was supposed to start with Yohji; it was not very nice of you to butt in and take over._ Glares at Aya "Hn." _Ok Yohji, what song do you want for your fic?_ 'Hmm, um, oh... grrr... Damn what's the name... err... My... **My Immortal** by Evanescence, and could we also use **Angel Eyes** by Ace of Base?' looks at Aya adoringly _Fine. Evanescence and Ace of Base it is._


	2. Just a bit of humor

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Weiß or the boys_. cries for help can be heard coming from behind locked basement door _heh heh heh, ignore that_. bangs on door '_shut up or no dinner!_' cries stop completely  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke. Jab. Jab. Jab. Nudge. Nudge. NUdge. NUDge. NUDGE.  
  
Sigh "_Yes Yohji? I'm kinda busy right now_."  
  
"I'm mad at you right now" poke "so I'm going to annoy you for a while."  
  
"_Well can you do it in a less annoying way? I'm trying to read here_."  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, ta—  
  
"_Yohji! Alright I'll ask -- why are you angry_?"  
  
"You lied to me. You said I would get some action or at least some attention but I got nothing! It should just say at the top Main Character: Fujimiya Ran; Honorable Mention: Kudou Yohji. It's like you don't even care anymore!"  
  
"_Yohji shut-up or I'm locking you back in the basement. Then I'll let Ran out for awhile_."  
  
"That just goes to show that you like Ran more. You told me that I was getting a song fic and you made one for Ran instead!"  
  
"_Yohji, give me time to get your songs to fit for you then maybe, if I can get some good ideas, I'll start writing your chapter of the fic. Okay? Is the balinese kitten happy now_?"  
  
{Sniff} "Maybe..." {Perks up} "Should I start working on how my part will flow now? Can I? Can I? Can I?"  
  
{Rolls eyes} "_Yes Yohji, you can start working on it_." [As long as you leave me alone for awhile.]

oooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

i'm sorry if no one was amused by this, Yohji seriously wouldn't leave me alone and so i typed up our 'conversation' and sent it to my friend (and beta) and she was vastly amused. Yohji's chapter will be comin up soon

KareBear


	3. Yohji's Immortal Angel Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiß. looks around nervously then unlocks the basement door and sneaks food through I also do not own the songs My Immortal or Angel Eyes which belong to Evanescence and Ace of Base respectively.  
  
:::All of the first part and part of the second are flashbacks, the writing style changes a bit when it becomes real time:::I apologize for any OOC and if people don't like the characters interacting with the songs.:::  
  
/ I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears/  
  
The steering wheel jerked as Yohji heard the opening lines of the song. No, not this song, not while I'm driving. Yohji always thought of the time after Asuke's death, he hadn't wanted to continue living. He'd been in love with Asuke and he hadn't been able to envision his life with out her.  
  
/And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone/  
  
In the weeks and months following Asuke's death Yohji hadn't been far from a bottle of whiskey, and he'd not been able to reach the hangover stage because he drank until he passed out then, when he woke up, he started drinking again.  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
Even when he was passed out Yohji dreamed of Asuke. He dreamed of when her mother had died, or of how she reacted when she saw a spider. He'd been surprised when the windows hadn't shattered. Even though Asuke had been strong in her own way, Yohji had always been the pillar of strength for that duo.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me/  
  
["Yohji, don't tell me you lost the target already?" Asuke shook her head. "Don't tell me you ran out of cigarettes and needed to get some more? Well I guess I get to keep an eye on him this time. You get to work with the police; maybe you can get more information out of the chief.]  
  
/You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me/  
  
By the time Yohji's hand had finally let go of the whiskey bottle he had been incapable of cohabitating with others. His old friends had been concerned that he might hurt himself in his grief. In truth Yohji hadn't been grieving anymore; he'd lost touch with who he truly was. He'd become an empty human shell, devoid of all emotion.  
  
/These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase/  
  
In the end he'd been sent to a mental ward until he had come back into himself. He began to remember things from the past with sadness but not overwhelming depression and grief. He could remember Asuke with fondness, and that was how it should be.  
  
/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me/  
  
And in reflecting over his relationship with Asuke he'd realized that he'd been deluding himself in thinking that he was in love with her; truthfully it had been more like a "friends with benefits" relationship.  
  
/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along/  
  
After Yohji had himself figured out, really figured out, he was contacted by Crittaker.  
  
-------------  
  
Yohji became a member of a group called Weiß, a group of assassins posing as florists. The assassins were given their missions by members of Crittaker. Yohji did not exactly enjoy being an assassin, killing people became quite tedious after a while, but he had no other option readily available to him and nothing holding him back from the job.  
  
He enjoyed working with his teammates and often enjoyed going out of his way to irritate the younger two. Ken-ken was a particular favorite because he was good at firing back at Yohji. Omi-kun was often too sensitive to be able to ignore the barbs Yohji tended to hurl when in a particularly playful mood. Aya-kun was rarely played with, Aya often seemed unapproachable but when he became particularly stressed Yohji did his best to distract Aya. Long drives or just talking being his specialty where Aya was concerned.  
  
Then Aya-kun, whose real name turned out to be Ran-kun, became stressed to the breaking point. His sister Aya-chan had been abducted and Crittaker couldn't find her. Much to Yohji's dismay, Aya-kun had begun confiding in a female friend and Yohji suspected that it'd gone much further than simple friendship. Yohji was down right jealous. Sure he put up the front of being a ladies man but from shortly after Aya joined Weiß he'd had his eyes on Aya-kun.  
  
Glaring at the road Yohji drove back to the flower shop. After he pulled up in the back of the koneko and got out of his car and went up to his room. Even though he was supposed to work today he plopped down on the bed and turned on his stereo. Obviously Omi-chibi had been in here listening to a pop station for the end of a Britney Spears song was blaring at him. Yohji was just about to start one of his favorite rock cds when some lilting music caught his ear. It wasn't his style but he couldn't summon the ability to switch the stereo to the cd player.  
  
/I know that I'm not the first one You've had love in your life before me But when your lips touched my lips It felt like I was kissing destiny/  
  
snort Yeah, I'm sure I'm not the first one; he's probably been nailing that ditz that lives nearby, Sakura. And what I wouldn't give to feel his lips touching mine. Yohji stood up and began pacing in his room, when that didn't work he grabbed his headset, set it for that station and took off for a walk. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking, due to concentrating on the song and its lyrics, and ended up literally running into none other than Schuldig.  
  
"What's the matter, kitten? Your favored kitty fornicating with another species or did your advances get brushed aside?"  
  
Yohji couldn't do anything but growl at Schu. He was really getting tired of Schu reading his mind. Being reminded of Aya-kun made Yohji think of some of the words in that song he'd been listening to.  
  
/Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'Cause I can see the things I really want to see I am in love/  
  
Aya-kun had helped Yohji many times and vice versa. When Yohji'd gotten food poisoning from a restaurant he'd visited Aya had stayed up and seen to his comfort. The others had been concerned and had wanted to help but Aya had kept them away. Yohji liked to think of it as Aya staking his claim. Yohji preferred to think of it as Aya staking his claim because that meant Yohji actually had a chance to act on his love for Aya.  
  
"Aww, the kitten is in love with his kitty. How cute; but does mein little kitten know if his kitty returns the emotion? Schuldig knows but will not tell the kitten."  
  
"Schu cant you just lave me alone? I'm not up to dealing with your taunts right now. I know that you know and I know that you will not tell me. I need to figure it out for myself." Yohji left Schu at a corner and headed back toward the koneko, it was well past closing time and he was likely to be lectured by "his kitty" but he didn't mind; his kitty had gorgeous eyes, especially when they glittered with anger.  
  
/I believe in what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see That the last dance you dance with a truth/  
  
Yohji knew that he would give up everything he owned and his memories of Asuke just to be able to have a real relationship with Aya-kun, but with him chasing that little twit Yohji didn't see much of a chance for that to happen. Yohji also figured that all four of them were destined for hell because the were murderers, assassins; so why not enjoy what life they have left and live in the moment and in the emotion.  
  
He thought about the first time he realized how he felt about the cold- reclusive red-head. Aya had lectured him for showing up for work three hours late, essentially just in time for closing, and then had proceeded to ignore Yohji while cleaning up the koneko after closing. He had just stared into Aya's eyes while getting yelled at marveling at how brilliant a color they were when filled with ire. Yohji had then proceeded to help clean while stealing glances at Aya's trim figure. After that day Yohji hadn't been sleeping too soundly anymore.  
  
/Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes, I am satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'Cause I can see the things I really want to see In your eyes/  
  
Shortly after discovering his own feelings Yohji began to tease Aya a bit more just to get his eyes to react. He'd quickly learned how far he could push; it turned out that when Aya was just about to snap is eyes went lighter than they naturally were. Once Aya's eyes were just about to that point Yohji would walk away and let Aya cool down.  
  
/Angel eyes just want you here to hold me Angel eyes... Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes, I am satisfied/  
  
With his comments to Schuldig running through his head Yohji began to plot his assault on Aya. He had to get Aya away from that girl, then confront Aya with his true feelings.  
  
/I don't want to hear your story 'Cause I can see the things I really want to see I am in love/  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Ok, well the ending was kinda bad but Yohji and I couldn't get any better ideas to formulate so we worked with what we could get. Aya, what do you think so far?_ 'I'm not sure, my fic was so simple and clean cut, while Yohji's seems a little jumbled, but then that is Yohji.' _Yohji?_ "I like it, makes me seem nice and muffiny, yet I have a serious, slightly macho side." _Go have a cigarette Yohji.  
_  
-- Side notes—  
  
_I don't know where that came from_ {looks at Yohji} _Well?_ "From my memory, you said I could help write my fic." _Ok then; that answers that.  
_  
_Damn you Schu!! You weren't supposed to barge into this fic! Who let you out of the attic anyways?_ It helps to know a telekinetic. _NAGI!_ "Yes, Kare-chan?" _Who told you to let Schu out of the attic?_ "Schu must have but I thought I heard you. He is a telepath though so he was likely mimicking your voice and projecting it into my head." _Well I guess we should let Farf out of his cell so he and Schu can play together. _"PLAYING HURTS GOD!" _Schu, do you think you can muzzle Farf?_ I can but try. _If anything enlist Crawford if you can find him._


	4. Yohji's Plan in Motion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiß. [{(looks innocent while loud noises come from _locked_ basement)}] btw: this chap was not beta-ed. sorry for any mistakes :)

YKBYKBYKBYKBYKB

Yohji spent the next several days setting his plan in motion. He didn't let anyone in on his plans but he knew that Omi had an idea that something was up. After everything was ready he waited for the perfect moment to get Aya (abduct, really).

When the last delivery was ready to go Yohji actually volunteered to deliver it. Ken's jaw dropped (practically to the floor) and Omi just gave him a funny look. Aya just stood there and looked at him, no emotion crossing his face or entering his eyes. {Now} Yohji thought, {to get the target to come with me.}

"Is there anything we need from the store Aya?" Yohji asked 'innocently.'

Aya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, whether in irritation or concentration Yohji wasn't sure. "Although there are things we need from the store I will go get them later. You can't be trusted to remember to stop at the store, let alone to get the correct items." Yohji cringed, although Aya did have a point.

"Well... Instead of running two vehicles today why don't you play navigator on this run and we can stop at the store on the way back?" By the looks on Ken and Omi's faces Yohji knew he wasn't being subtle enough to fool them. He was surprised when Aya agreed to go with him.

"This is the house Yohji, the brick one on the left." Yohji pulled into the driveway and retrieved the order from Aya's hands and approached the front door. An old woman answered the door.

"Aah, Yohji-sama, have you come to borrow the keys to the mountain house? Please, come in for a minute while I retrieve the keys." Yohji signaled to Aya that it would be a minute or two and followed the old woman into the house.

"Miss Ryun, I really appreciate your letting me use your vacation house. I have developed a desperate need to get away from the city for awhile." Yohji said as he put the order of flowers on the hall table.

"It's no problem, we don't use it much anymore but my son was up there two weeks ago so it should be in good shape. OH! Those flowers are for me? You didn't have to bring flowers Yohji, but thank you; they're beautiful. Well, here's the keys, just return them when you get back to town. Enjoy your time in the mountain, Yohji." With that she let Yohji back out the door and closed it.

"Did she have to search for her checkbook? And why did you go into her house? You know we're not supposed to." Aya didn't seem to expect an answer so Yohji didn't say anything. About that.

"Aya, Miss Ryun asked me to run up the mountain to her family's vacation home to make sure that everything is ok. She'd just gotten a call from one of the local residents about some abnormal activity out there. You don't mind, do you?" Yohji didn't care one way or the other if Aya minded, and from the look on his face Aya seemed to know that he had no choice.

_Meanwhile..._

"What is Yohji up to?" Ken asked Omi the moment Yohji and Aya left the driveway. "First, he's very secretive for a week, then he actually volunteers to work, and then he offers to go to the store with Aya. No one wants to shop with Aya."

"I don't know what he's doing but I suspect that he and Aya won't be back for a few days. I hope Manx doesn't show up with a mission for us; I don't think Yohji wants to be disturbed." Omi knew that Yohji had left contact information somewhere; he would just have to find it.

They finished closing and cleaning the koneko and went about their separate business. Ken left for his tri-weekly five mile jog and Omi went to his room to retrieve a book he was reading. There, tucked in with his bookmark was a note from Yohji:

_Omi,_

_Taking Aya into mountains to get away from the city for a couple of days. If we get a mission call my cellphone or 341-713-####, it's the number where we'll be. Have fun, keep Ken out of trouble, and don't do anything I would do. _

_Yohji_

Omi smiled, tucked the note into his pocket, wished Yohji good luck, and went downstairs to read his book.

----------------------------------------

"You do realize that by the time we get back to the city the stores will be closed right? So my coming with you was completely pointless." Aya propped his head against the headrest and looked out the window; just slightly irritated. He had things to do but it had been a while since he and Yohji had spent time together.

"I hadn't meant to be gone this long Aya, but the last delivery was to a sweet old lady and she asked me to do her a favor. I _promised_, Aya." Yohji's eyes didn't leave the road.

"You could have driven up here some other day, Yohji. You didn't have to go today; the whole weekend is ahead of you."

"I guess you think I should have dropped you off at the koneko before I headed up here huh? I'm sorry Aya but I was in a hurry to get it over with. Oop, here's the driveway." Yohji drove up the driveway and parked the car in front of the cottage.

"Ok since I have the keys I'll check the inside of the cabin, you can check the woods and out buildings, Aya. When we're done we'll meet back up here. They both got out of the car and Aya watched as Yohji entered the house; then he turned and began his examination of the property and out buildings.

------------------------------------------

Omi looked up as a freshly showered Ken walked into the living room holding a piece of paper in his hand and looking completely confused. The confusion wasn't all that surprising but the piece of paper ended up being entertaining.

"Omi, I found a... I guess you could call it a 'grocery list' in my underwear drawer. I'm assuming it's from Yohji but it's not like any grocery list Aya has ever made. Do you think you could make heads or tails of it?"

Omi accepted the piece of paper from Ken and looked at it, and then he rotated it, rotated it again, rotated it yet again, and rotated it one more time until it was in its original position. "Well, what makes it even more difficult is that Yohji's handwriting is hard enough to read, he put no structure to his list, and he was in a hurry. It will take me a bit but I've had to read enough orders that Yohji has written down I've learned to decipher what he writes."

Omi moved over toward his desk where he had paper readily available. Ken smiled as Omi set to work, and then went into the kitchen to fix himself an after-run snack—ants on a log. Ten minutes later Omi walked into the kitchen holding the 'revised' grocery list. "Here you go Ken, I may have missed some things but I did my best. I even wrote down the brands Aya prefers to get. I have to run to the library but I should be back by the time you get back to help you put stuff away."

"But Omi... Omi! Arrgh, damn. I guess I get to take Aya's car." Ken grabbed the keys from in Aya's room and left for the store.

---------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Aya headed back to the car, and surprise of all surprises Yohji wasn't ready to go yet. Aya looked toward the cabin and noted that every light was on. He sighed; Yohji knew that the best way to perform a safe search was to not draw attention to yourself. Aya walked into the cabin, intending to scold Yohji, but when he located him he stopped dead. Yohji was standing at the stove, in the middle of making supper.

"What are you doing, Yohji? We're here to check the cabin, not to use the place." Yohji whipped around, a startled look on his face. Then his face turned red; and it kept getting redder.

"A-Aya! You startled me. Um... are you hungry? Supper should be done soon." Yohji tried to smile before turning back to the stove but it ended up being more of a baring of his teeth.

Even though Yohji had his back to Aya he could feel Aya's eyes narrow on his back. He couldn't help but feel grateful that he didn't have anything else to cut up because he wasn't feeling too steady. Then Yohji felt Aya's eyes narrow even more.

"Yohji, what are we actually doing here? Obviously you went straight to cooking and had me look around outside so I wouldn't notice you had no intention to search. What is going on?" Aya's voice was completely calm, Yohji's nervousness increased markedly.

"Um. Actually, Aya, I was offered the use of the cabin this weekend since I would be up here anyway. You don't mind do you? Please don't be angry; a few days away from the flower shop could be nice." Although Yohji didn't turn from the stove he knew that Aya's expression was becoming harder with every moment.

"Yohji – give – me – the – keys – to – your – car. Did you forget about Weiß? What if a mission comes up? And you know that Ken and Omi can't handle the koneko themselves, they don't know my system! The koneko and the apartment will be a mess and I will have to spend all day putting everything back in order. Now give me the keys." Aya took a few steps forward and stopped just three feet from Yohji.

Luckily the food was done. Yohji turned off the stove and turned back to Aya. "I'm not giving you the keys because then you'll leave me stranded here while you go rushing back to the koneko. And since the keys will not leave my pocket you will not be able to leave with my car."

Aya continued to glare at Yohji, and Yohji began to glare back. A minute passed; then two; then three, and the assassins continued to glare at each other. Just when Yohji figured that Aya had relented and accepted the idea to stay at the cabin for awhile, Aya lunged at him with the hope of knocking the other assassin unconscious.

Yohji jumped to the side just in time. Then they engaged in a 'game' of keep Aya's hand's away from Yohji's pocket. Being that they were both assassins well trained in offense and defense this 'game' lasted quite a long time. When dinner got cold they were still fighting; midnight came and went, they were still fighting. Finally at around nine a.m. the next day Yohji made a mistake. He was getting tired and when Aya faked a left Yohji followed that move and Aya hit him from the right.

Yohji fell and would have gotten back up but Aya sat on his legs. "I win. Now give me the keys." Yohji just shook his head no. then Aya did something he never would have done if he wasn't so tired; he grabbed at Yohji's pocket, inserted his hand, and felt around. Suddenly Yohji stiffened.

"Aya... that's not the keys."

YKBYKBYKBYKBYKB

A/N: I just have to say that the previous chapter may be the last one posted since I don't seem to have anyone enjoying my story. I'm like many other authors and like to know that my work is appreciated. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. I am a first time writer and would like to know if the story is at least amusing. Like I said I may post more but there are no guarantees. I have finals to study for in the next week and so will not have much time to work on the next chapter. If you really wanna see this thing continue, feel free to drop me a line. If I do post the next chapter it won't be until after the end of next week when I'm back at home. CIAO ---- YKB


	5. Intruder

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiß. The plot (if it exists) on the other hand is mine. I decided to add the trademarks as humor. If someone else has already done this I apologize for using your idea.

Let's rejoin the story where we left off shall we?

YKBYKBYKBYKBYKBYKBYKB

"Aya... that's not the keys."

Aya froze but he didn't remove his hand. He was too stunned to move; Yohji quickly gotten over his shock since he'd been in a similar position many times but he couldn't help his reaction to where Aya's hand was. The result of which was something Aya couldn't miss but he remained in shock.

Yohji groaned, he was hard and getting harder and the fact that Aya wasn't letting go wasn't helping. He started banging his head against the floor; he hadn't meant for Aya to find things out this way. They were supposed to sit down and talk then get it on, not start out like this; there was no way that Aya was ready for this.

That is what Yohji thought; Aya's thought process was a little different. All Aya could think of was the possibility of Yohji having the same sexual preferences as he did. Then he decided that that couldn't possibly be true because Yohji was the 'Great Womanizer' of the group so he would never want to be with a man. Right? Come to think of it Yohji hadn't been going out clubbing or on his usually one-night stands too often anymore.

Yohji watched Aya's face go from stunned, a look rarely seen on the face of the stoic leader of Weiß, to the **Arctic Chill (tm)**; a look that few people have ever lived to tell about. Aya let go, removed his hand from Yohji's pocket, jumped off Yohji, walked rigidly to the window and stood there looking out, not really seeing anything. His thoughts were already chaotic; then Yohji made a remark that sent Aya's thoughts out of control.

"What, Aya? You don't think that that position triggers some wonderful memories for me?" Yohji could have smacked, kicked, and all around pummeled himself. _Stupid Kudou, real stupid. That's not going to help you soften Aya up and show him the potential for a relationship between the two of us._ Yohji slowly stood up, utilizing all of his feline grace, just in case Aya happened to turn around.

Aya's back stiffened even more at Yohji's comment, then, after about a minute had passed, he turned around. Yohji had to fight not to take a step (or several steps) back, Aya had released his **Liquid Nitrogen (tm) **glare, one of his lesser known **_Glares of Death(c)_**. It was the coldest known look Aya could dish out.

Aya just looked at Yohji for several minutes then he turned and walked out the door. Yohji followed him to the door and stood there watching Aya disappear into the woods. Then Yohji turned, faced the door jamb and proceeded to bang his head against it repeatedly (in truth it was several dozen times). After awhile he started to clean up last nights wasted dinner; about an hour later he heard a voice intrude into his mind... again.

'What's the matter kitten? Can't you get your Abyssinian to play? You know I could help you but of course that would mean absolutely no fun for me. I would much rather just watch you two blunder your way through this.' Even though he suspected that Mastermind was not close by Yohji glowered, as he would if he was standing face to face with the man.

'So if you're not going to help why are you bugging me? I have more important things to do.'

'Because it fun, that's why. Oiy, kitten you should look out the window, the fall colors on these leaves make a mighty fine view.' Yohji all of a sudden had an image in his head of the fall leaves on the trees and he almost fell over; Mastermind must be near by!

'Schuldig where are you?!?!'

'Now Balinese, why would I tell you that when I haven't even started playing yet?'

'What do you mean playing?!?!? SCHULDIG!!!!!' Yohji could tell that Schuldig wasn't paying attention because he didn't respond to Yohji's question; instead he asked a question of his own.

'Do you think the Abyssinian kitten would be willing to play with the Mastermind?' Yohji was getting ready to respond, with threats of disembowelment and dismemberment and beheading accompanied by all around destruction should his Abyssinian be harmed, when he felt Schuldig cut the connection.

Yohji panicked. He was a well trained, ready for anything assassin and he panicked. He grabbed a couple of knives from the kitchen for Aya and ran out the door, almost running through the screen door. He was glad his weapon was also a functional watch, so he always had it on him.

YKBYKBYKBYKBYKB

Damn Yohji for dragging him up here anyways. Then he instigated that fight over the keys... Aya flushed even though he was the only on in the vicinity. He did not want to think of the result of that fight. As he continued to walk around the acreage surrounding the cabin he tried to analyze why Yohji brought him up here and he could only reach one conclusion but it was impossible. It couldn't be logical because Yohji chased after women he wasn't interested in men.

After a half hour of walking Aya happened upon a bench that faced a small lake; a perfect spot to sit and reflect on/analyze recent events. When Aya heard footsteps approaching from behind him he didn't make a move to acknowledge whoever was approaching. Well, he didn't until he heard the voice of the approaching person, then he couldn't move fast enough.

"Tell me kitten, is that lake answering your questions?" Aya whirled around and wished that he had his katana; but who brought katanas along on flower deliveries?

"Schwartz!" Aya looked around for the other three members of Schwartz but could not see anyone. He then tried to look around subtly for a weapon; there was nothing he could use. There were a few branches here and there but nothing that would injure the hard-headed German.

'I am the only one here Abyssinian, and you don't need a weapon today. Oh and don't worry about Yohji, he's wandering around in the woods looking for you but being mislead by me.' Aya watched the grin that he heard in the voice wash across Mastermind's face.

"Stay out of my mind Schwartz. You were born with a voice, use it. Why are you here?" Schuldig just looked at Aya, then he jerked and his head snapped over toward the cabin. Schuldig couldn't understand it; there was no way that Yohji should have been able to break through Schuldig's illusion. Yet Yohji was coming toward the lake, and rapidly too.

Before Schuldig could turn back to Aya, Yohji burst into the clearing. He ran to Aya's side and gave him the two knives.

"Not your katana but it should be sufficient. Schuldig you had no right to follow us. Go back to Tokyo." Yohji, after handing the knives to Aya, stood at attention and had his weapon ready to use if necessary. He knew that Aya already had an idea of how to attack the German but one couldn't plan an attack against this one; when fighting a telepath you had to improvise.

Aya moved off to Schuldig's left and Yohji move more to his right for they knew that powerful as the German was, he couldn't be facing two directions at once. Yohji was pulling wire as he went and when Aya distracted Schuldig Yohji threw the wire; effectively tying up the feet of the Mastermind. Unexpectedly Schuldig did not fight the entrapment of his feet and allowed himself to fall; before Aya could reach him though he freed his feet and jumped back up.

'You didn't think I'd come prepared for your attack, Balinese?' Schuldig said into Yohji's mind, and then he waved a small knife. Yohji groaned; his wire was supposed to be practically indestructible and a puny little knife was able to break it, he felt like crying.

Aya gave Yohji a look that said _pull_ _yourself together and we'll attack as one_ so Yohji pulled another length of wire and got ready for Aya's movement; when it came he was ready. Aya ran forward knives at the ready, no plan in his mind for the telepath to read. Yohji waited until Aya was a few feet from the telepath before throwing his wire towards Schuldig's feet, but before the wire could reach his feet it stopped as if running into a wall. Schuldig watched, mildly amused, as Yohji and Aya flew backward and each hit a tree.

'Decided to join me, Nagi?' Schuldig asked in Nagi's mind as the youth walked out of the trees.

"No Schuldig, Crawford sent me to aid you. Why weren't you defending yourself against them? Hasn't Crawford told you not to play with the enemy?" Nagi barely spared a glance for the two Weiß pinned up against the trees. Schuldig looked at how everyone was situated and turned to Nagi.

"Could you move them closer together? Just to make things a little easier?" Schuldig didn't feel like stretching his mind any more than absolutely necessary. Nagi complied and the two members of Weiß slowly floated towards each other until they were only feet apart, then they were set down a bit roughly. Aya glared at Nagi then turned his glare on Schuldig.

"What do you want with us?" Aya was not happy about being moved with out his permission. Yohji was still a little stunned from hitting the tree so he just sat there and looked at the Mastermind.

"Believe it or not Abyssinian, we are not here for violence. Bradley sent me here, apparently you two need a little help, so here I am. Now let's talk about why we decided to rent a cabin in the mountains for a couple of days." When nobody volunteered any information, Schuldig took matters into his own hands.

Schuldig decided to make this all go faster by looping all their minds together, letting the two Weiß realize that what they felt for each other was mutual. He chose to do this instead of following what Brad had told him to do. While he was linking their minds he also thought back to what Brad had said. /'Schuldig, you're going to have to sit down with Aya and Yohji and get them to, shall we say, reveal themselves to each other. They need to open up and realize their mutual affection, it is necessary for my plans. Now go do it.'/ Brad had then gone on to ignore Schuldig, which annoyed the telepath to no end.

Schuldig finished the link and noted that Yohji and Aya were already looking at each other as they heard the others thoughts. Schuldig had his shields up so the two Weiß could only hear Schuldig's projected thoughts.

'Now, lets get this over with. Yohji, please think of your plans for this weekend and what you had hoped would happen.' Schuldig and Aya were flooded with images of Yohji and Aya seated at the table with a fancy dinner in front of them, Yohji and Aya sitting on the couch talking, and then the two of them engaged in a tender kiss. The images stopped there and when Schuldig looked at Yohji he saw that Yohji was staring at Aya. Aya's face was flushed and his eyes were locked with Yohji's.

"Aya, I ---." Yohji didn't know what to say to explain himself to Aya.

'Aya I'm going to rummage around in your mind for a minute and try to pull out some images that will –hm- simplify this matter.' Even though Schuldig wasn't asking permission, Aya gave a nod to show that he was willing. Schuldig didn't have to dig down very far, Aya's thoughts of Yohji were close to the surface; Schuldig sure did love easy jobs.

As Schuldig brought out images and scenes Yohji's eyes grew bigger and bigger. "Aya, you're really been thinking that for some time, haven't you? Too bad we both didn't bring our feelings to the fore earlier." Yohji forgot about Schuldig's presence as he took the four steps required to reach Aya. Then he raised his hand to cup Aya's cheek and pressed his lips to Aya's. The kiss started out gentle and as an acknowledgement of mutual love but soon became a kiss in which the two bishounen tried to establish who would be the more dominant one.

Schuldig gave a mental snort. 'You two have a cabin up here for another day, you might as well go there or else you'll end up having sex in the woods with who knows what crawling all over you.' Aya and Yohji broke apart and watched as Schuldig turned and walked away.

"He's right you know. We have that cabin for another day and I don't really feel like having bugs crawling all over me. Let's go." Aya grabbed Yohji's hand and started pulling him back toward the cabin; Yohji teased him the whole way back by telling him what they were going to do and where.

YKBYKBYKBYKBYKBYKBYKBYKB

A/N: Well i added a fight scene in this chapter when i revised it. i've discovered my Weiss & Schwarz clones have decided to reside in Michigan when i go to illinois to visit my parents (little brats). Also I'm back in school (whoopee) and the homework for my vet tech classes kinda takes up all my time. Yohji and Aya are giving me ideas for the next chapter (which should solely involve them and the cabin --snickers-- i hope to get working on it soon but i dont know if i'll be able to work on it much before thanksgiving. Hope everyone bears with me and my college schedule. I'll see ya when i get the next chapter done. Bye!


	6. Damn you Schu!

Disclaimer: I do not own any components of Weiß Kreuz, I just borrow them. (Actually I've cloned them so I have my bishies close by. :D But don't tell Persia) I don't own _Wicked_ or the songs from it either.

A/N: this chapter got away from me and _Schuldig _popped his head in again and altered what I'd planned but what can ya do? The chapter has actually become necessary in this story so I'm posting it. well that and the boys are getting completely OOC

YKBYKBYKB

Yohji followed (was being dragged by) Aya back toward the cabin watching his ass the whole time. He couldn't stand it any more; Yohji gave in to his frustration and reached forward with his free hand and touched, well caressed anyway. Aya released Yohji's hand, took a few quick steps forward, and turned to look at Yohji.

"Are we even going to make it back to the cabin, Yohji? Or are we going to lose all traces of our civility by making it like monkeys in the woods?" Yohji couldn't help but chuckle at Aya's choice of words.

"C'mon Ayan, where's your sense of adventure? And since when do you use phrases like 'make like monkeys'? I guess you always had a sense of humor but buried it under your **_Glares of Death(c)_**." Yohji slowly moved toward Aya while he said this and happily Aya didn't move away. When he reached Aya he grabbed Aya and kissed him, rather forcefully, but Aya quickly gained control of the kiss. Of course Aya didn't let Yohji off that easily for starting it here. While Yohji was distracted by Aya's tongue Aya reached down between their bodies and grabbed at the growing bulge in Yohji's pants.

Yohji gasped into their kiss and tried to regain control of the kiss but Aya would not relinquish control. Aya worked Yohji into a fevered pitch then released him and started toward the cabin again.

Yohji gaped; mouth wide open he watched as Aya walked away from him. Was the man truly able to switch his emotions on an off like that? Yohji felt like crying, here he was fired up, hot and ready and there was still quite a ways to walk before they reached the clearing the cabin was in. And Aya was getting away from him.

He yelped and hurried after Aya. Putting a pout on his face he settled for _watching_ Aya's ass until they got closer to the cabin. To appease himself he started singing to himself one of the songs from his current favorite Broadway musical, **Wicked!** He'd left off last time at the end of _Popular_ which meant he was going to pick up with _I'm Not That Girl_. He thought about how his situation had resolved and how happy he was. Then he compared it to how sad the song was and came up with the result that he was glad that he wasn't in the same situation as Elphaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Schuldig was depressed. _HIS _Yotan didn't share his feelings; instead he liked that other redhead, Abyssinian. He wanted to cry but of course he couldn't because little Nagi was with him and Nagi would go tell Bradley; which wouldn't be a good thing. He consoled himself by thinking back to his and Yohji's first meeting that didn't occur while "on the job". _That_ had been… interesting.

Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Schuldig nearly started balling his eyes out. It had been exactly like that, a startling flash of awareness that had never been there before during their conflicting missions. He blinked, where had that song come from?

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Schuldig stretched his mind to locate the person who was broadcasting the song. It was relatively loud so the person had to be within ten miles. He touched on every mind he could find while avoiding the Weiß minds. When that produced no results he gingerly touched on the most likely Broadway addict and was… wrong. Fujimiya's mind was focused on Yohji and what they were going to do once they reached the cabin. If Fujimiya wasn't into Broadway that left Yohji or Nagi and Schuldig already knew that all Nagi owned was J-Pop.

Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of "What-might-have-been"

But that doesn't soften that ache we feel

When reality sets back in…

Schuldig blinked again. Kudou? Kudou is a closet Broadway freak? How apropos it was that _this_ was the song that Kudou chose to broadcast. It didn't represent Yohji's situation but it portrayed Schuldig's to near perfection.

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yohji thought about that; Aya didn't smile very often but when he did – Yohji practically melted every time, and even though the smile was never carefree or cheerful (indeed how could it be?) there was something special in that smile. And how could you define those limbs as anything but lithe? Aya's limbs should be outlawed, so supple yet disguising the strength that Yohji knew Aya possessed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Schuldig growled out loud as he wrenched his mind from Yohji's. Ignoring Nagi's questioning look he got in his car; Nagi hopped in as well. When Schuldig looked at him Nagi shrugged. "I hid in the trunk on the way out here so… I need a ride back."

Schuldig had just started the car when the singing started again.

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl

Nagi didn't ask why they hadn't left yet; Crawford had told him that Schuldig would have a hard tome dealing with this, even though he hadn't said why.

'Kudou, what is that song from?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yohji urped and stopped so Aya stopped and looked back at him, noticing the unfocused look in his eyes.

'Schuldig leave him alone!' Aya mentally yelled.

'Relax Abyssinian, I'm just asking him a question about music. No harm, no foul.'

'What song Schuldig?' Please don't find out I'm secretly addicted to Broadway musicals.

Yohji heard a mental chuckle. 'Kudou, telepath remember? The song you were just singing, what was it?'

Yohji sighed mentally, 'It was _I'm Not That Girl_ from **_Wicked!_**. Schuldig? Don't tell anyone, ok? I would be the laughing stock of the koneko and assassins everywhere.'

'Don't worry Kudou; your secret is safe with me. Enjoy your redhead. Auf wiedersehen for now.' As Schuldig cut the connection Yohji swore he could feel arms go around him.

"He was just asking a question?" Aya asked, wondering about the confused look on Yohji's face.

"Yeah, nothing serious. He did tell me to enjoy my redhead though." He grinned and suddenly the perfect plan for revenged popped into his head. He mentally thanked Schuldig for the idea and proceeded to act it out.

Yohji walked toward Aya, grin on his face; when he reached Aya he put his hand on the redhead's chest and started stroking. As Aya's eyes drifted closed Yohji leaned down and kissed him gently. When Aya moved to take over the kiss Yohji reached up and tweaked one of Aya's nipples, effectively distracting him.

Each time Aya over came the distraction Yohji would distract him again, never changing his methods. Then, with some helpful prodding from Schuldig he broke off from the kiss and turned back toward the cabin and forced himself to walk. After a few moments he felt a breeze, looked down, and realized that during his oral duel with Aya his shirt had been removed. Glancing back he saw that (1) Aya's shirt had also been removed, (2) Aya's waist was very narrow, and (3) he was the recipient of a glare that was rapidly reaching **Takatori Shi-Ne (tm)** levels.

Yohji glanced around and located their discarded shirts. Aya followed Yohji's gaze and his eyes widened as he looked down. He had never been so distracted that he didn't notice when he was being disrobed. Aya calmed himself down as he walked over to the shirts, picked them up, and walked over to Yohji. When he reached Yohji he turned him around and pushed the blond playboy ahead of him all the way to the cabin.

YKBYKBYKB

A/N: I know, I know; I promised yaoi goodness but did not deliver. Do not lose faith my wonderful readers, I shall work on it. In fact Yohji demands it. School work is demanding, sorry bout not giving bishie goodness or any of that jazz. Sad thing is I pushed off studying for a quiz and a test to write this, bad karebear bad. K well hope youn's enjoyed... feel free to review. :D

>_KareBear turns around and is met by three angry bishies_>

**KB**: ::gulp:: c-can I help you?

**Y**: I STILL haven't gotten any? What is wrong with you? All I asked from you was Aya and I'M STILL WAITING!

**KB**: >_twitches nervously_> yes, well, you have plans, and I have all the ideas in my head it's just a matter of getting the phrasing right and getting it out of my head and onto the computer. I'm working on it, honestly. Looks toward two redhead bishies don't hurt me.

**A:** >_eye brow twitching in suppressed anger>_ you left me unfulfilled? >Breaks out _takatori shi-ne _glare and starts muttering 'what did I do with my katana?' Starts searching>

**S**: I -am -going -to -let -Farfarello -out -of -his -room -and -I'm -going -to -sic -him -on -you. Then I will take over the story and write it my way.

**KB**: NAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, keep Schu from letting Farf outta his cage... erm... room. Schu the readers are expecting the story to stay in my writing style, they expect Y/A pairing not Y/S. I originally planned for y/a pairing and it's gonna stay this way. 'specially since I've gotten this far. Now go away, all of you, I need to study pharmacology and diagnostics. Get!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any components of Weiss Kreuz. But my clones are thriving (lol).

A/N: It's been a loooooooong time. I hope people are still gonna pay attention. My computer was down for quite awhile but its functional now with about half of its memory :( Yohji and Aya did leave me alone for awhile and I've been working on some other unrelated anime fics. But I finally got motivated to work on this again and I must say that Yohji and Aya (but especially Yohji) are happy to finally get the ball rollin. Hope every one enjoys. Taa. YohjisKareBear

YKBYKBYKB

"Open the door Yohji and walk through it; don't stop walking until you reach the bedroom. I will take care of closing the doors." During the walk back to the cabin Aya had had to make a full-time effort to keep Yohji ahead of him. The playboy had been making a concerted effort to antagonize Aya and so the redhead was exceedingly horny.

"Ay-a, you don't want me to go to the bedroom all by myself do you?" Yohji was ready to blow and was in major begging mode; he didn't want to wait the little bit of time it would take Aya to close the doors. Damn the doors anyway. They were up in the mountains, miles away from civilization, and assassins, what could happen?

Aya gave Yohji an exasperated look then proceeded to close the screen door and the main door, making sure to lock it. Yohji gave a mental snort; trust Aya to always take precautions. For that reason alone it was amazing that Yohji managed to get Aya up here in the first place.

While Yohji was reflecting on this Aya went into the bedroom expecting Yohji to follow – eventually. While waiting for Yohji to notice that he was missing, Aya heard a buzzing noise but assumed that it was some unknown electronic in the cabin. So he proceeded to ignore it and daydreamed about what he was going to do to Yohji.

Yohji, after coming out of his revere, walked into the bedroom and Aya was instantly on him. In a matter of seconds they had their tongues half way down the other's throat; Yohji's hands went to Aya's hair while Aya's hands went to the fly of Yohji's pants. With quick movements Aya got Yohji's pants around his ankles leaving Yohji in all his glory. With another quick movement he pushed Yohji backward onto the bed and stood back to survey the landscape revealed to him, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

Yohji toed off his shoes and socks and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. Then he looked at Aya's face and noticed the raised eyebrow. He assumed that the raised eyebrow meant Aya was surprised that Yohji didn't wear underwear. In truth Aya was surprised but also appreciative; that meant Yohji had been stripped all that much sooner. Then Yohji turned his head abruptly, having noticed the buzzing sound.

"Omi must have called and left a voice mail." Yohji then proceeded to stretch his arms over his head to reach his phone on the far bedside table. Upon reaching it he verified that Omi had indeed called and Yohji was getting ready to check his voice mail when the phone was removed from his hand. Aya quickly checked the caller id then placed the now silent phone on the bedside table.

"We can check that later since he only called once. We have other matters to attend to." Aya slid his hand down Yohji's chest and grabbed his member, causing the older man to arc his back and gasp in excitement. Aya smiled and stroked Yohji until the older man was a mass of overheated, squirming male.

"Aya! No-No fair!" Yohji gasped. He was nearly out of his mind but he still knew what he desperately wanted and made his wishes known to Aya. He squirmed as Aya's hand moved in steady, fluid motions. He groaned as he moved to stop Aya for a moment; he wanted to be able to speak coherently. His movement caused a nice sort of friction that he was reluctant to stop; but he stopped it anyway. "Aya – (pant, pant, pant) – there's a problem here."

Aya glanced down at Yohji's hand around his wrist and frowned. "Yes, there is: you stopped me." He tried to remove Yohji's fingers from his wrist but they wouldn't be moved.

Yohji flopped backward while maintaining a hold on Aya's wrist. Bad idea. Yohji practically squealed and nearly flew off the bed from the sudden pressure and friction. "(gasp, gasp) NO! Not _that_ problem! You still have clothes on. _That's_ not fair!"

Aya grunted in disgust. Here they were, finally doing what they'd both wanted to do for a long time and the cowboy was in a hurry. There was only one thing for Aya to do; accommodate the cowboy without his knowledge. Aya grinned. Evilly.

Aya straddled Yohji and started kissing him ferociously. He also worked on the fastening of his pants with the occasional rub of Yohji's penis. Once his pants were loosened he had to make a decision: stop kissing Yohji or stop playing with him for a moment.

So he stopped kissing Yohji in order to stand up and remove his shoes, socks, pants, and tighty whiteys. He refused to let go of Yohji for this process since he'd already noticed that the easiest way to keep Yohji distracted was to keep him in hand. Which Aya was completely content to do. All Yohji did while Aya undressed was squirm and moan. Aya smiled, very pleased with himself, but it was time to get down to business.

Aya again straddled Yohji but this time he didn't kiss him. Continuing the rhythmic motions of his one hand Aya moved his free hand to play with Yohji's puckered hole. He didn't penetrate it, not yet, because stroking the sensitized area was more fun. Yohji practically lifted them both off the bed and his eyes rolled back. Definitely more fun.

Knowing that Yohji wouldn't be able to think under the double torture Aya asked a simple, very simple question. "Yohji, where did you put the lube?" Yohji just shook his head so Aya stopped stroking Yohji's hole. Yohji whimpered. "The lube Yohji. Where is it?"

Yohji opened his eyes to look at Aya. "The drawer of the nightstand." Yohji squirmed again; he was over sensitized and knew it was going to get worse. Aya just grinned and reached over to open the drawer. He never stopped the motion of his hand over Yohji's member.

Then he stopped for a brief moment to put some lube on his hands. He started both hand motions back up. When he figured Yohji's nerves were tightened enough Aya inserted one finger. Once Yohji was content with that he added another, and a bit later a third. Finally Yohji was stretched enough; Aya added a bit more lube to his hand and applied that to himself.

"Yohji, open your eyes." When Yohji was looking at Aya, Aya entered him. Yohji stiffened for just a moment before his body went completely lax. Aya relinquished his hold on Yohji's penis and leaned forward to engage Yohji in a steamy kiss.

Aya began a rhythmic in and out motion with his hips and Yohji rose to meet him. With a little bit of effort Aya found Yohji's sweet spot and made sure to land there every time. That, in addition to Yohji's penis being stroked by their two bodies, quickly rose Yohji to a pitch that he'd never been to before. He was frantic but Aya wasn't in the mood to go fast. The problem was Yohji wasn't in the mood to go slow so while Aya couldn't really slow Yohji down, Yohji could speed Aya up.

Yohji reached down and ran one finger along Aya's sac and Aya froze. Yohji didn't like that so he instead stroked the patch of skin between Aya's anus and his sac. Apparently this was going to work, Yohji felt Aya swell up a bit more. Yohji grinned. He'd found one of Aya's buttons, but he needed to find one that he'd be able to utilize during daily interactions. This button was only for _certain_ situations.

Unfortunately for Yohji Aya found one of his easily accessible triggers: running a finger along Yohji's side. Yohji rolled them both over and impaled himself more firmly on Aya's cock. After a little while Aya took control of the situation again by rolling them back over so Yohji was on the bottom again. Yohji, once he'd calmed ever so slightly, began searching for an Aya spot again. Finally he found it.

It turned out that Aya's spot was quite similar to Yohji's except that it was across his lower back not along his side. While still paying attention to Aya's motions and the heightening tension, Yohji started planning out all the ways he could get to the spot with out customers noticing. The options were many, the risks few.

Since he still wanted to go faster he went back to the hidden sweet spot. Again Aya tensed then swelled. Aya lifted his head and glared lightly at Yohji. When Yohji didn't stop stroking Aya reached down between them and grasped Yohji's penis again, stroking it in time with the motion of his hips. Yohji squirmed and twisted but Aya wouldn't relinquish.

"Finish it, please! Aya-a!" Yohji was close to screaming, he was desperate for release. Aya just grinned and placed his lips on the side of Yohji's neck. Now Yohji was under triple torture: penetration, his cock being stroked, and his neck being sucked on. All in unison, he wanted to cry because there was so much stimulation.

When Aya moved down to Yohji's nipples he knew that Yohji wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He flicked his tongue against Yohji's left nipple and Yohji lifted them off the bed. Yohji's breaths started coming faster and faster.

"Shi-it, Aya, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." Yohji was beyond frantic now. He was grasping at any part of Aya he could get a hold of, hoping to make the red-head go a bit faster. Within three hard thrusts Yohji was coating his stomach and Aya's hand with his seed. Yohji's cry of release sent Aya over the edge as well. Yohji gave a shuddering sigh when he felt Aya empty himself into him. Aya collapsed on top of Yohji and they lay like that for a while.

When the glow of lovemaking finally dissipated they disengaged and slept together, Yohji curled around Aya.

Hours later Yohji woke up feeling pleasantly sated. Aya had been up for a few minutes already, watching Yohji gradually wake up. Yohji stretched and turned his head to look at Aya. It was a pleasant view; Aya's hair was all tousled and he looked softer than he probably had in years. He smiled, maybe Omi and Ken wouldn't notice.

Aya just watched Yohji, wondering if he was dreaming. And if he wasn't dreaming then Yohji had surpassed his dreams by far. While Aya thought of how he didn't have to have any more frustrating nights Yohji ran a hand through Aya's messy hair and leaned over to suckle one of his nipples. Aya let his head drop back and let out a groan. He shouldn't have been surprised that Yohji wanted a wake-up screw. Not that he minded, oh – no, he definitely didn't mind, but he was (for some unknown reason) a little surprised.

Yohji pushed Aya out of his leaning position and onto his back and straddled him. Their eyes met and held as Yohji reached a hand down to stroke Aya and Aya mimicked the motion on Yohji. As Yohji's head dropped back Aya sat up to suck on Yohji's neck, marking him as his.

"Mmmm, Aya. Want more." Yohji reached for the lube this time and applied it to Aya's throbbing cock. Once it was lubed enough he angled his hips just right and impaled himself on Aya. Then they lost themselves in sensation again.

* * *

Quite a while later Yohji was stretching again when he sniffed the air; he sat up, sniffed again, and then frowned. Something smelled rank. He thought about it for a moment then sighed. _He_ smelled rank, definitely in need of a shower.

Aya just sat there watching Yohji sniff the air. Then he frowned as Yohji spoke. Yohji really needed to learn to temper his words.

"Ok, I'm really dirty. I need a shower." Yohji sighed again then looked back at Aya. "What?"

Aya growled and started up the first level of his **_Glares of Death(c)_**. _Yohji is dirty? He needs a shower? Is he implying that what we did was wrong? If he is I'll kill him, slowly._

"Aya? What's wrong? Why are you angry?" Yohji was concerned. _Is Aya now not happy with what we did? Am I a poor lover in his eyes?_

"Why do you say that you're dirty now?" Aya glared a bit harder, moving in to the second level of his **_Glares of Death(c)_**.

"Is THAT what got you riled? I said that because in the _two_ days that we've been here I've been engaged in fighting you to keep you from taking the keys, running in the woods to save you from Mastermind, then _twice_ engaging in some hot sex with you. I stink worse than a pile of rotting flesh. That's all I meant by that statement Aya." Yohji smiled when Aya's eyes softened again. Then he leered at Aya, making Aya's eyes open wide and become cautious. "Ya know, we could share that shower."

Aya sighed. He wanted to but had better not. If he let Yohji indulge much more here then Yohji would expect to be able to indulge when they were back at the koneko with Omi and Ken. "You take a shower Yo-tan. I'll make us a meal. Just make sure you don't use all the hot water. You're not the only one who needs a shower."

Yohji whistled as he walked into the bathroom and nearly jumped through the ceiling as Aya's cell phone started ringing. Of course Aya hadn't put his phone on vibrate.

"Fujimiya." Aya answered the phone as he began taking out the fixings for a meal."

"Aya, its Omi. I called Yohji's phone hours ago but he hasn't gotten back in touch with me. Manx gave us a mission but its one that could easily be handled by me and Ken. But we will need you and/or Yohji here to deal with the shop. Surprisingly enough it's going to be a daytime mission. Will you and Yohji make it back on time? Or should we close the shop tomorrow? Or I could call Momoe in to work it, but I'd rather not do that since one of her grandchildren is in the hospital. What do you think?" Omi finally stopped for breath.

Aya didn't really want to leave yet but he didn't want to make Momoe work when she had family troubles. He sighed audibly into the phone. "We'll be there later tonight Omi."

"Ok, I'll leave the light on for you guys. So……………. How has your weekend been?" Aya flushed even though there was no one to gauge his reaction to the seemingly innocent question.

"It – it's been good. We had a little incident with Mastermind and Prodigy but we survived with little fuss. Yohji and I fought for the keys to the Seven but obviously he won that round." _And we had some awesome sex. _Of course he wouldn't tell Omi that, he was too young to know about that aspect of his and Yohji's new relationship.

"Good. Ken did the grocery shopping and he got everything that was on Yohji's list, and I added some specific brands that you always buy. All the fan-girls are disappointed that you _and_ Yohji were missing. A bunch of them were talking about something being 'kawaii' but neither Ken nor I really heard what exactly they were talking about. Well I need to get back to the store. I'll talk to you and Yohji tonight. Later." The phone went dead, Omi had hung up. Aya sighed again. If they were going to get back to the koneko tonight they were going to have to get going in about four hours and they still needed to clean up the cabin.

"YOHJI! Hurry up! I want a chance in the shower." Aya quickly went back to the kitchen and finished making their meal. Five minutes later, as he was setting the meal on the table he felt lips on the back of his neck.

"Mmmm, smells good. I'll eat and you can take a shower." Yohji grinned at Aya. He was hungry.

"No. _We're_ going to eat, and_ then_ I'm going to take a shower. While I'm taking a shower _you'll_ do the dishes. Once I'm done _we're_ going to clean the house. Any questions?" Finished with his demands Aya looked at Yohji expectantly. When Yohji just blinked at him he explained why things were going to happen so quickly. "Omi called when you went into the shower. He and Ken have a mission tomorrow and we're going to work the koneko. Momoe can't do it because she has a grandchild in the hospital."

Yohji sighed; he didn't want to leave yet. "So when are we gonna have to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Once we're finished cleaning we can go." They talked about varying topics over dinner, touching on everything from politics to favorite movies and music. Not surprisingly they didn't have too much in common but their likes didn't clash with the other's likes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man guys that was hard to write. Took forever and still probably isn't the greatest. pouts the boys abandoned me for the sex scenes. Had to figure it out for myself. But now they're back and ken is asking for a little bit more attention. Apparently he's bored with my friend that he usually houses with. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon but don't keep your hopes up. It took me a year for this one. Hope everyones doing great and still willing to read.

Y: yawn Bear you're still up?

KB: yah Yo-tan, still up. Finally got the chapter done without any help from you and Aya. Do you think you could give me any help with the next one? Pls?

Y: I'll talk to aya about it. But I'm sure that I'll help a bit. Now come on turn off the computer and go to bed. Aya gets cranky when people are up all night with the computer. It messes with how the household runs.

KB: Yah, my parents don't like it much either. Well I'll just save this and take off then. Night.


End file.
